


crew killer, you're a hurricane (and I love you)

by tyomawrites



Series: crew killer [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jack Rackham fucks shit up, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Yes once upon a time he was besotted with Eleanor and would do anything for her. He betrayed Teach for her. Now, now everything is different and he’d kill for Jack, not Eleanor, Jack. He’d give Jack anything if he asked, if Jack asked.Jack is here and in the now. His past with Eleanor is the past. Jack is his future.





	crew killer, you're a hurricane (and I love you)

_ how do you do it, _

_ got me losing every breath, _

_ why did you kiss me, _

_ to make my heart beat out of my chest? _

 

* * *

 

If Charles is considered a wildfire. Jack is a hurricane.

He’s always admired Jack. Jack’s smart, he’s resourceful, he’s beautiful when he thinks and plans. Charles has always seen it, he believes it and in Jack. He loves Jack, everything about Jack. Ever since they cleared things up, he always wants to see Jack. He wants Jack in his sights and needs to see him. 

Charles always has Jack in the corner of his eye. Always has Jack in his peripheral vision. He loves to watch Jack move, Jack stand. He loves the way Jack cocks his hip to the side and props his hands on his hips. He loves the way Jack’s hair falls across his forehead when it’s mused. He loves how bright Jack’s eyes get after a good haul, or a win, or just some friendly drinks.

He fucking loves  _ Jack Rackham _ .

Yes once upon a time he was besotted with Eleanor and would do anything for her. He betrayed Teach for her. Now, now everything is different and he’d kill for Jack,  _ not Eleanor _ , Jack. He’d give Jack anything if he asked, if Jack asked. 

Jack is here and in the now. His past with Eleanor is the past. Jack is his future.

After the mixup, and Charles chases Jack down. Charles is terrified. He’s scared that he lost Jack, that he was so close to losing someone that genuinely thought he was worth loving, worth killing for. Jack kisses him and it’s loaded with love and desperation and confusion and fear, emotions so thick Charles can taste it.  

They talk for hours on their rocky outcrop above the Wrecks, exchanging kisses and holding hands. Once Jack is calm he’s like an entirely different person. Charles smiles to himself when Jack dozes against his chest. God he loves Jack, he can’t believe that Jack would ever think he’s reconciling with Eleanor, not after being ran out of Nassau. He cradles Jack close to his chest and kisses his brow.

He's going to love Jack through thick and thin, he thinks maybe, he's going to love Jack eternally, throughout all that he has been through, all that they are going to go through. Charles holds him, and settles back against the rocks with Jack in his arms. He thinks Jack is someone he's willing to forgive no matter what.

More importantly, he's certain that Jack returns those feelings ten fold. 

 


End file.
